The Hidden Daughter
by misskiana
Summary: Stanton and Serena have a daughter nobody knew about. Sienna, at 15, is a daughter and a Follower. After a series of rather unexpected twists and turns that will she choose to save the world or destroy it herself?
1. Are you ready?

**Hi! Well this is my first story, so I hope you like it. Uh…sorry about the intimate stuff in this chapter. I'll try not to do much of this stuff. Unless you like it. ) Well on to the story! Oh, since everyone has one...(Disclaimer Sorry but I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's awesome characters, but the story ideas are all me...well and moira too hehe. Uh..sorry for any changes I made to the character's personalities. Those are all my fault.)**

"Stanton?" Serena calls out to the darkness, wondering where he is.

"_Serena…" he whispers across her mind. _

"_I…I need to talk to you," she sends back to him, knowing that it was only an excuse to be alone with him. _

"_I'm at Planet Bang, I though you'd be here by now. I'll be there soon," Stanton replies. _

She sighs, trying to relax before he gets there. Two minutes later, Serena sees a shadow darker than the rest. "Stanton," she whispers. A moment later, Stanton materializes looking hotter than ever if that was even possible. Again, Serena wonders how someone that hot could like her of all people.

A sensuous smile crosses over his face and he pulls her into an embrace. He tilts her head up so that he can look into her eyes and whispers, "Because I love you," obviously catching her last thoughts. She opens her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, he pulls her into a kiss.

She deepens the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips against hers and his tongue running across hers. She felt her thoughts and worries slip away. When she finally pulls away, gasping for air, she realizes she's in her room. "How did we get here?" she asks him sure she had been on the front porch a minute ago.

Stanton pushes her onto the bed, him on top of her and tells her that he turned into shadow and brought them up there. Then he kisses her, his weight pinning her down on the bed. Serena feels his hand move down to the waistband of her jeans.

"_Are you ready?" he whispers across her mind as his tongue brushes lazily over hers. _

Serena considers this. She loves Stanton more than anything in the world, but… But what? "Hell yeah, I'm ready," she replies, unable to fight the overwhelming desire pulsing through her. She helps Stanton to take off her shirt then guides his hand back to the waistband of her jeans and reaches to pull off his shirt. They discard their remaining clothes and slip under the covers.

"Are you sure?" he whispers, not bothering to hide the intense longing in his eyes. "Yes," she whispers.

**Uh…well sorry again but this scene was important to the story. I promise, it gets better!**


	2. Kidnapped

**Hello! Well…uh… Idk what to say. On to the story!**

Serena wakes up and glances at her clock. 3 a.m. She's about to get up when she notices the strong arms holding her in place. She almost screams but stops when the memory of the last few hours come flooding back to her. She smiles as she remembers the last thing she said to Stanton. She made him promise to stay with her until she woke up. He shuffles behind her still holding her tight against him. She turns around, her arms now around her bare back.

She looks at him, for once he looks innocent…and good. She stares until desire overpowers her and she kisses him gently on the cheek, using the moonlight to navigate her way across his face. She pauses and when he doesn't wake up, she continues making her way over his cheek to his lips.

"Do you enjoy kissing people while they're sleeping?" Stanton whispers across her mind making her pull back. She would've jumped about three feet in the air if Stanton wasn't still holding her in place. Stanton starts laughing and Serena feels a hot blush rising up her cheeks.

"That wasn't funny," she says once she pulls herself together. She sits up and turns away, still locked tight in Stanton's embrace.

"It…was…a little…funny," he says between laughs. Now, Serena struggled against his grip. That shut him up pretty quickly. "C'mon Serena, I was only playing…Come here." He pulls her against him.

"Stanton, stop," she whispers.

"Serena, I'm sorry okay…"

"Just leave okay!" Serena says, angry and he leaves, not wanting to make her more angry.

One week later

"Stanton, I need to talk to you. It's important," Serena sends to Stanton from her room.

"So, you missed me?" Stanton says, once he materializes in her room.

When he sees her expression, he asks"Well what's going on?"

"Stanton, I…I'm…I" she stammers.

"Calm down, I'm here," he says trying to soothe her.

She takes a deep breath and begins again. "Stanton, I'm…pregnant," she states, looking him straight in his sapphire-blue eyes. There's a moment of uncomfortable silence here in which Stanton removes a strand of his shaggy, but sexy blonde hair from his eyes.

He breaks the silence. "You're what?" he asks, unsure of what he just heard.

"You heard me, I'm pregnant."

"But…how?"

"You know how! It only happened a few hours ago. For God's sake Stanton…" she says.

"We didn't use protection…" he says examining the last few hours, "we were too anxious."

Serena starts crying. "Oh God, what am I going to do?" Serena says, "Stanton, I'm sixteen!"

"I know, I know," he says finally letting her go.

"And Jimena…Jimena doesn't even like you! What's she going to do when she finds out?" she sobs.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Sure about what?" she asks, still sobbing.

"Sure you're pregnant…" he dares to ask, afraid of what will come next.

"Am I sure…" she practically yells, "of course I'm sure! I feel it inside me!"

"Serena," a groggy voice calls from the hallway, "who are you yelling at? Are you okay?"

"Shit, it's Collin," she whispers across Stanton's mind. "Yeah, I was sleeping. Sorry Collin, go back to sleep," she calls back. "What are we going to do?" she asks Stanton, whispering now.

They examined their options and Serena made the final decision. "Stanton, I…I need you to kidnap me," she says.

"Wha…What?" he asks, startled by her request, "And take you where?"

"Well, you said the Followers have their own little apartment building right? And you have the third floor to yourself…" she says.

"Serena, I promise I'll do anything for you. I love you. Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asks.

"Yes," she whispers, tears running silently down her face. They quickly change and Stanton turns into shadow. He takes them both back to his home.

**I know, I know…there isn't much action in this one. A lot of talking…but trust me, you'll need this to understand what's going on in the story. Don't worry it gets a lot better soon! As soon as I'm done with these chapters explaining things to you. Review please!**


	3. Sienna

**Hello! Well I want to say thank you to my awesome reviewers! I love you guys! Okay, sorry I'm sounding weird now. Well, in this space I'll reply to your reviews: **

**Ezekiel Walken Slas: Thank you for reviewing! You're a great friend! Uh…thanks for the advice about the side note. I'll try to fix it when I can. **

**Atrox's Daughter: I'm glad you love it! I promise to try and keep updating.**

**Disco-dancing on the Roof: Well I'm glad you like the kidnapping idea. You really think I have an interesting writing style? Haha thanks! Well, good point about the pregnancy thing. Yeah, I'll try to fix that soon. Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**Oh, before I continue the story I just thought you should know (if you didn't already guess) this is my first story. So thank you to my fabulous reviewers and here's the 3rd chapter: **

Serena groans, turning over. "_Why did does morning have to come so quickly?" she wonders to herself, seeing the sunlight pouring through the window. _She sits up. "_Wait…where am I?" _She starts to panic.

"You know, you really need to stop doing that," she hears a voice—Stanton say. She looks around and finally sees him leaning on the door-frame, holding a tray. On it were two cups of orange juice and blueberry muffins.

"Doing what?" she asks, confused.

"Stressing out, it's making you lose your memories. I'm getting tired of making you remember what we did the night before," he says, smirking. He sets the tray down onto the bedside table and joins Serena on the bed.

"Oh," she says doubtfully, "you're getting tired of me?"

He pushes her back onto the bed, careful not to put his weight on her stomach and whispers, "I could never get tired of you, Serena." He looks into her eyes and brings forward their memories of the night before.

"So…this is where you live?" she asks, once she gets her memories back. "Do you think Cassandra or Tymmie or Karyl can burst in at any moment?" Her eyes dart nervously around the room, scanning the shadows for Followers.

Stanton gently cups her face in his hands and assures her that nobody was there and no Followers were coming. He _was_ getting tired of calming her down every morning even though he loved seeing her. He'd done the same thing for the past eight months. He looked at Serena, eating the blueberry muffins he brought her. Even at eight months pregnant, she still looked hot.

"_You're still hot too," she whispers across his mind, still eating her muffins. _

He smirks and lies back on the bed, daydreaming about Serena and his soon-to-be-born baby. He and Serena had chosen their top five names for the baby. Five girl's names and five boy's names. His favorite girl's name was Arielle, followed by Sophia, Amanda, Taylor, and Rialle. If he had a son, he wanted to name him Shaun or Kyle or Hunter or Raidan or Nate. Serena on the other hand liked Sienna for a girl and Nate for a boy. Serena could have the baby anytime now, it was due on April 12, but you just never know with babies.

He continues on like this, imagining how the baby would look and how he and Serena would be as parents until Serena shakes him out of his trance. "Wha…What?" he asks, startled.

"Stanton…my water just broke!" she says, worried.

"_Wow…that's ironic. I mean I was just thinking about how babies could be born anytime…" he thinks to himself. _

"STANTON!" Serena screams at him. "TAKE ME TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE THE BABY HERE?"

He grabs his keys and turns into shadow, figuring it would be faster by shadow-travel than walking. Once they're in the car, Stanton starts to get nervous. He was going to be a father.

"You're so stupid. God, what the hell is your problem! Drive faster! I do NOT want to have this baby in the car! God, you're the fucking Prince of Night, you can't get us to the hospital?" Serena screams at him making him even more nervous.

"Stop yelling at me! I'm doing the best I can!" he yells, dodging around cars. Serena stops screaming, mumbling about Stanton's driving.

Two minutes later, they arrive at the hospital. He carries Serena and runs to the Emergency Medical Care Center. "Coming through!" he yells, "She's about to have her baby!" He sets her down on one of the hospital beds. "Nurse! Nurse!" he yells. A nurse runs into the room.

"Yes? What is it sir? Who are you?" she says.

"I'm Stanton, and she's about to have her baby so I suggest you get a doctor over here, or someone's going to get hurt."

"Okay sir. But first, you have to fill out some paperwork for the baby and you two," she says gesturing to the Information station.

"I already did," he says, using his "abilities" to make her believe he had.

"Oh, right. The doctor will be here shortly."

When the doctor finally comes in, Serena is already in labor. "STANTON!" she screams. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE! OW…IT HURTS! IT HURTS…" She screams various other curse words while squeezing Stanton's hand, which was now next to her.

"_It's okay, Serena. We'll get through this together," he slips into her mind, soothing her. _

"WE…WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS? LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS THE ONE GIVING BIRTH," she howls.

She finally gives birth and the doctor cleans the baby up. Serena's panting helplessly while Stanton waits for the announcement about the baby's gender.

"It's a girl," the doctor says, handing the baby to Serena.

"_A girl…I have a daughter. I'm a dad," Stanton repeats to himself, staring at the baby in Serena's arms. _

"So, what are you going to name her?" the doctor says, breaking the silence.

"Arielle," Stanton says as Serena says, "Sienna."

"What?" they say in unison, turning to each other.

"Stanton, please? Can we name her Sienna?" Serena says, her emerald-green eyes pleading with him.

"Fine," he replies, "it must be those green eyes…"

"Yay!" she says and immediately starts talking to baby Sienna.

"Sienna Arielle Killingsworth," he says to the doctor.

"Sienna Arielle Killingsworth," Serena repeats.

**This chapter is longer! Sorry if I spelled their last name's wrong…tell me if I made any mistakes too please! I tried my best. Next chapter, fast forward nine years. Sienna is fifteen…I'll explain in the next chapter. Review please!**


	4. The Search for Stanton

**Hello my lovely readers/reviewers! I loove you guys! Okayy, sorry…Uh here's my messages to my awesome reviewers:**

**Atrox's Daughter:  Thanks soo much for reviewing…again. Hehe, I got so happy when I saw I'm on your favorite author list and The Hidden Daughter is on your favorite story list. I'm so sorry for making you wait an extra day since you put up your 6th chappie yesterday. EVERYBODY, READ HER STORY. IT'S CALLED THE ATROX'S DAUGHTER. IT'S SERIOUSLY AWESOME! Well, you're really nice and your story's awesome so you get free publicity from me. **

**Blinxi: I'm glad you like the story. Yeah, I realized Serena is a little weird here… But like you said, she just had a baby and she probably misses her family and friends too… Well, I'll try to make her more normal.**

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is confusing because of the time change. If you need me to explain anything, tell me.**

**Well here's chapter 4:**

(Nine Years Later)

"Serena…you're twenty-five years old. You need to get over Stanton! We haven't seen him for nine years!" Jimena says, trying to persuade Serena to move on.

Serena sighs, "Jimena, Stanton can't just disappear. He has to be here somewhere. Now, will you let me look for him?"

After a while, Jimena nodded, "But you better be careful. Ever since you were missing for that year…"

"I'll be fine," Serena says, ignoring her friend. "It's easy for you to say, you have Collin," Serena mumbles; glad to be dismissed from this conversation yet again. Jimena did have a point though, Serena was different since she was kidnapped and held hostage for that year. She'd never been able to recall what happened that year. She could only remember calling Jimena and telling her she couldn't make it to Planet Bang because she had a headache and then afterward when she was home and Collin was shaking her and asking if she was okay. Nothing in the middle.

She pushes those thoughts away and focuses on finding Stanton. Truthfully, she didn't know why she kept looking. Wait, no she did. Because she loved Stanton, she never stopped. Stanton was the first person she ever loved. After nine years of searching, Serena finally had a lead. When Jimena told her that she spotted Tymmie, a Follower and member of the Inner Circle of the Atrox and Stanton's "friend", at Planet Bang, she knew her next move. She would talk to Tymmie.

She walks to the entrance of Planet Bang, ignoring the long line of people waiting to get in. She messes with the guard's head a little bit, a trick she learned from Stanton, and walks inside. She scans the crowd and spots Tymmie dancing close to a girl who looked around fifteen years old. Serena snickers; the girl probably didn't know how old Tymmie really was, because being an Immortal, he didn't age.

"Can I cut in?" she asks the girl, not bothering to look at her.

"Sure," the girl says and leaves.

"So, what do you want?" Tymmie asks, holding Serena close, still dancing.

"I need you to tell me the truth, where is Stanton?" she asks, looking him straight in the eye. That's another weird thing that happened after her disappearance, Followers didn't try to hurt her and she could look into their eyes without worrying about being trapped.

"Uh…are you sure you want to know?" he asks, pressing his body against hers. Serena was surprised with his question; she had expected to force the answer out of him. Previously, nobody told her where Stanton was. _"That's why you shouldn't listen to Initiates," a voice at the back of her head says. _She was so startled that she ignored Tymmie's dancing which was becoming extremely intimate.

"Yes," she breathes.

"Okay," he replies, giving her an address, "but don't say I didn't warn you." She suddenly becomes aware of the lack of space between them and Tymmie's hand traveling down her back, lower, lower… She quickly disengages herself from his embrace at set off to find Stanton.

Ten minutes later, Serena stood outside a large run-down building. She takes a deep breath and steps inside, afraid of what she might find. The inside, unlike the outside, is very clean and luxurious. "Stanton," she whispers and when she receives no answer she proceeds to explore the rest of the building. She wanders down the halls looking for anyone, but the place is empty. She's about to leave when she notices a light at the end of the hallway on the third floor. Quietly, she enters the room to discover that it is a bathroom. Someone was taking a shower. She sits down on the toilet seat cover and waits for the person to finish their shower. A few minutes later, the person shuts the water off.

"Sienna? How many times do I have to tell you…" a man says while pulling back the shower curtain.

Serena blushes, looking down, and hands him a towel.

"Uh…you're not Sienna," he says. His tone changes and he whispers, "Serena?"

"How do you know my name?" she starts to ask, but then she looks up to discover that the man standing in front of her was…

**Sorry to make you wait. I bet the suspense is killing you. Haha, sorry but I have to finish my homework. I'll post the fifth chapter when I'm done. **

**Next chapter: Confusion.**


	5. Confusion

**Hi! Well, since I don't want any of you to die and Atrox's Daughter and Moira asked for it, I've decided to give you the fifth chapter. Well, I won't delay this anymore, here's Confusion, the fifth chapter:**

"How do you know my name?" she starts to ask, but then she looks up to discover that the man standing in front of her was Stanton. (Yes, I know, this is weird. But I want stuff to move along already so I could get to the cool parts!) Stanton was standing there, water dripping from his shaggy blonde hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes studying her carefully.

"Stanton?" she asks, rising from the toilet. "Uh…who's Sienna? Where have you been for the past nine years? I've missed you so much!" The words spill from her mouth.

"Serena…you're not supposed to be here," he says slowly, obviously still shocked by her presence.

"Stanton, I've searched for you for nine years. I haven't dated anyone else. The least you could do is answer my questions and explain everything to me!" she says, anger creating a knot in her chest.

"Uh…let me get dressed really quick," he says. She follows him to his room. She has this weird feeling that she's been in her before even though she can't remember being in Stanton's room.

"So…what have you been doing for the last nine years? Get married? Have kids? Make a fortune playing the cello?" he says, distracting her from her confusing thoughts.

"_Oh my god, what if he's married and has kids?" Serena wonders to herself, "It wouldn't be a surprise…I mean who could resist a guy as hot as Stanton." _

"_I'm not married, but I do have a daughter," Stanton slips into her mind._

"_Dammit, I forgot he could do that." _She mutters, "Lucky bitch," thinking about his daughter's mother.

Once he's dressed, he leads her into a living room and sits on one of the chairs, gesturing for her to sit on the couch. She sits and demands that Stanton explain everything. "Start with your daughter, please?" she says, curious about her…well mostly about his daughter's mother.

"Okay, well her name's Sienna. She'd be nine right now if she didn't drink that aging potion from the Atrox…" he begins to explain.

"Aging potion?" she asks.

"Yeah, if you take one sip, you age one year, two sips, two years, and so forth," he explains. "Well, Sienna took six sips so she's fifteen now. Um...she has blonde hair, emerald-green eyes…Oh, here's a picture of her," he says pulling a picture out of his wallet. The girl in the photograph is beautiful with many of Stanton's features. She's wearing a black halter that showed off her bare midriff and a black leather micro-mini.

"Dad?" Serena hears a girl say. She looks up from the picture to see the girl from the photo…and from Planet Bang.

"Hey, I saw you…at Planet Bang. Dancing with Tymmie," she says placing her.

The girl, Sienna, rolls her eyes as if to say "Thanks a lot!".

"Sienna, I'd like you to meet Serena," he says.

"Who are you?" Sienna's words float across Serena's mind.

"Uh…" Serena says. "Who's your mom?" she asks before anybody could stop her, eager to know.

Sienna looks at her father who puts a finger to his lips as if to silence her and she looks as if she suddenly understands something. Ignoring him, she turns to Serena and whispers, "You."

**Well, in this chapter, Serena basically just wants to have all her questions answered. Where I've ended, she's even more confused. I promise I'll sort everything out for Serena and you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Answers

**Hellooo! Haha, as you've probably guessed, I like updating. I can write really fast too. So, I guess that's good for you. I mean if you like my story. Well I want to say thank yoooooooou to all my fabulous reviewers. I'm so happy! I feel loved…okay I think I'm going a little too far. Well as I always do, here is my reviewer section:  
**

**Blinxi: Well I'm glad you think it's getting better. I promise to explain everything later. You'll find out when Serena finds out, I'll tell you that. **

**Atrox's Daughter: Well, I'll clear up some more confusion here. Thanks my lovely friend for reviewing. Haha. Well I'll just add one more thing before giving you the sixth chapter.**

**I would like to introduce, THE ADVERTISMENT SECTION. Haha, catchy huh? Well if you want your story/poem here, tell me and I'll read it and if I like it (and you're nice) I might advertise it. For free too haha. Just send me a message or a review. I love reviews and messages. **

**THE ATROX'S DAUGHTER: well itz a dotm story. Well, more of a Followers story… If you love Tymmie, there's a lot of Tymmie in this story. The clothes are awesome too. I won't stop advertising this story until people start reviewing it…well other than me! **

**Well onto the story:**

"What?" Serena gasps. "I can't be…I've never, you know, had sex with your father!" "Who told you that?" But before anyone can answer, the truth dawns on her. "That year…" she says slowly, "that year I went missing…"

Stanton nods, "And you've had sex with me too many times to count. After that first time, we went through a daily cycle. We'd wake up, I'd sleep with you, we'd eat lunch, I'd sleep with you, then dinner, and then we'd sleep again and repeat in the morning."

"Can I have my memories back?" Serena asks, looking at Stanton. She looks into his eyes and the memories come rushing back to her. She saw her first time "going all the way" and her second and… God, she had had an active sex life, now look at her, twenty-five and all alone. She recalls giving birth to Sienna and spending time with three-month old Sienna. Finally, she sees herself making Stanton promise to take care of their baby and guard her against the danger. He takes her memories, following her instruction, and brings her home.

She turns to Sienna. "I'm so sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay, besides Dad talks about you all the time so it's like I know you," Sienna says.

"Stanton, is she a…" Serena asks, fearing that her baby wasn't able to experience hope and love.

"_I'm not a baby," Sienna whispers across her mind. _

Serena ignores this and turns to Stanton who whispers, "Not yet."

"Stanton…what do you mean not _yet_?" she asks, a worried look spreading across her face.

"The Atrox wants me," Sienna says, conversationally.

"Wait, how much do you know?" she asks Sienna. "How much have you told her?" she asks, turning to Stanton.

"Everything," they reply in unison.

"Everything?" she asks in horror and looks at Stanton, all their times together playing over in her head, mostly her newly acquired memories.

"No…not all that," Stanton says, a knowing smile pasted onto his face. "Well, our daughter had to know about her origins…" he explains briefly. She cringes a little when he says our, wondering what she'd tell Jimena.

"Wait, why does the Atrox want you?" she asks Stanton's, no hers and Stanton's daughter.

Sienna rolls her eyes as if it were obvious, (and it was obvious, but not to Serena). "Because of my powers," she says, bored.

"Powers?"

"Uh, yeah…What do you expect? I mean, when you take a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon, and the Prince of Night, the position right below the Atrox, doesn't it make sense that their daughter, namely me, would be extremely powerful?"

"Yeah, I understand, but _what_ powers do you have?"

"Oh, I have a lot. I'll tell you the ones I know. Stanton…I mean dad," she says in response to Stanton's warning look, "said that I have a lot more powers…many I have yet to find out about. Well I can become shadow, I have strong telepathy and empathy, some degree of telekinesis, and I can call upon either dark or light." She says this casually, as if it were normal to be this powerful. Serena's mouth hung open in awe at her daughter's powers. Sienna literally had the world in her hands. If she were angry, she could destroy the world within minutes. It was a wonder the Atrox hadn't already gotten to her.

"Sienna, go wash up. I'll be up to talk to you later," Stanton says, dismissing her.

"Stanton, who is the danger we're protecting her from?" she asks once Sienna is out of the room.

He pauses for a moment, then answers, "The Atrox of course, but mainly…us." Serena starts to question this, but in her heart she knows he is right.

He uses her momentary silence to explain. "When I brought you home that night, I went to see a seer, psychic, whatever you want to call her. Well, she told me that in order to save the baby's life…and to get you back; I must protect Sienna until the ultimate battle."

"The ultimate battle?" Serena asks, confused.

"Once in a millennium, I think, there is a defining battle that can seal the future. Actually, if I remember correctly, there is only one ultimate battle. According to the prophecy…"

Stanton is cut off by Serena. "This is prophesized?"

"Yeah…well as I was saying, according to the prophecy, the daughter of two, favored by both sides, will make the final choice. Choosing who lives and who dies and who reigns and who will serve. All will cower in front of her, all will fear her decision, and all may face her wrath. Unless she is at ease with both sides, all will suffer."

"Wow," she says taken aback. "The thing I don't understand is the daughter of two, favored by both sides thing."

"Oh…" Stanton says, thoughtful. "That's the one memory I didn't give back to you."

She looks into his eyes and sees a young girl stepping into the cold fire, but instead of on the day of the new moon, there is a full moon out. The girl rejoices as the flames devour her soul, power taking its place. Serena senses that the girl is not evil, she still feels, but this was her choice. The girl steps out of the fire and moves her hair out of her face. It's her. A younger Serena brushes herself off and she knows…She's a dark goddess.

**Well I hoped you liked this. In the next chapter, I think I might switch it to Sienna's POV just to switch things up. I like change. Haha, well review please!**


	7. Anger

**Hi! Well, this chapter is going to be in Sienna's point of view. Awesome, huh? Haha, yeah I know. Well here's my messages to my lovely reviewers:**

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: Thanks soo much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. Well, I promise to try and not rush the chapters, but it's hard! I have the whole story in my head, and I want to get to the more exciting parts, but I must explain everything. I don't understand what you mean about a beta so can you please explain? Well, you're my only reviewer so far for chapter 6 so this is pretty much the only message I'm going to have here. **

**Scifigirl77: First I wanna say sorry that your name is capitalized here, stupid Word. But then again, I like word…Okay, sorry I sort of spaced. Um…well I'm glad you like the story, and I'm following your advice by adding this chapter! Haha lucky you….okayy now I'm in a really weird mood. Hm…**

**ADVERTISMENT SECTION! go read "The Atrox's Daughter" by Atrox's Daughter. And then review. I promise, she's really nice and her story's good too. She'll probably read and review your story too…Idk for sure though. Haha, you'll have to ask her. Well please go read and review…I'm the only one reading and reviewing. Okayy…along with Moira, but that's all. I'm sharing this with Moira.**

**Well here's chapter 7:**

Sienna sits on her bed, waiting for her dad to come up and talk to her.

"_Damn Serena and her big mouth," the voice in her head says. _

"_Well, she didn't know…" another voice says. _The voices in her head are fighting.

The first voice wins. "Who does she think she is, barging in here like this?" she mutters angrily to herself. "Dad and I were fine with all the Followers and the Cincti and…" She trails off.

She knew why her dad was going to talk to her; she had told him that she was going to go study at her friend, Rialle's house. Her dad generally let her do whatever she wanted, but for some reason he didn't want her near certain Followers, namely Tymmie, Karyl, and Kelly. She didn't understand why, but she didn't like to question her father unless absolutely necessary.

She gets up from the bed and quietly walks to the hallway leading to the living room. Here, she can here her father and Serena, er, her mother, fighting. She didn't like Serena for some reason. Her father used to tell her stories every night about her mother. Sometimes, Sienna wondered if he went out to see her in the middle of the night, hidden by shadow, watching her. The thought makes her shiver; her father could be really weird.

She inches closer to the room, careful to keep her shadow away from the light, until she's just outside the door. She listens silently. "But she's only fifteen!" she hears Serena—her mother, say.

"Well, your coming here hasn't made anything easier. If anything, you made things harder!" Stanton says, frustrated.

Sienna had only seen her father mad a few times. Two times to be more exact. The first was when she was seven. She had been about to get into a car with some guy she hadn't known. He had cookies and brownies and toys… Her father caught her just as she was opening the door. She remembers every detail of that day. As she was about to climb in, she heard her father's booming voice saying, "Sienna! What do you think you're doing?"

She, being seven, replied timidly, "He said he was going to bring me to see mommy."

Stanton had turned his abnormally glowing yellow eyes to the driver. "Tymmie," he spits out angrily, "stay the hell away from her. You hear me! I swear if you come near her again I'll…" Apparently her father did something here that Sienna couldn't see, because the driver, Tymmie, turned really pale and she saw the intense fear in his eyes. Her father sent her to her room and said that he would be up to see her shortly.

She had run as fast as her short, seven-year old legs could carry her. Her father's anger scared her. She, being so powerful, was rarely scared too…

"Sienna," she hears her father call, "open this door now." That's when she learned about her telekinetic powers; she was too scared to go up to the door and open it, but she didn't want to keep her father waiting, and somewhere in this dilemma the door opened. She thought her father had opened it, but when she saw her father's look of astonishment…and rage over the past situation, she knew that she did it.

"I'm sorry," she says, beginning to cry, "I didn't mean to…" She was sobbing now, her father pacing around the room.

After a great deal of yelling and crying, her dad finally left her with a warning to never trust or go near the Followers again. She already knew about the Followers, but she thought she was stronger than them so she didn't understand her father's warning. But in her fear and misery, she didn't want to ask him and arouse that anger once again.

Sienna shudders; she didn't want to remember that, but it stayed locked in her memory for some reason. The memory of the second time she saw him anger hits her with full force.

She had just turned fifteen with the help of the aging potion, and her father found her and some guy sleeping together in his apartment room. This time, she didn't remember exactly what happened, because the night before she had been drunk and when her father found her she had a dreadful hangover. To her embarrassment, her father had burst into the apartment to find me and some guy lying on his bed. I think I had chains or something on too, because when I was sober again my wrists were sore and the skin was raw. She still didn't know who that guy was…Her father, took off the chains, picked her up, and carried her home, covering her with a blanket. But before they left, she heard him say something like "idolteooottuganerer". Of course, she figured that in her alcohol-induced state, she probably heard him wrong.

"Sienna, I thought I told you to go to your room," she hears her father say, pulling her out of her memory. She looks up to see him directly in front of her, fists balled tight, making his knuckles white. He was still angry at whatever her mother said and she could swear she heard her mother crying.

"Uh…yeah. I was just…" she trails off, knowing that if she lied she would get into even more trouble.

"Well now that you're here, I might as well talk to you here," he growls, anger rising to the surface.

"Oh…okay," she says timidly.

"Do you remember the last time I found you with Tymmie?"

"When I was seven?"

"No…this year."

"Uh…no I don't remember."

He grabs her and forces her to look into his eyes where he replays the memory for her. She gasps. The boy she was with the second time her father got angry was Tymmie.

"Oh my gosh," she says, finally understanding why he was so mad for a few weeks after that incident.

They hear something fall to the ground in the living room. "What's that?" her father asks and walks over to the living room.

His tone changes, "Oh no…" She looks at her father, not understanding what happened and is shocked to see how pale he is and the look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"It's Serena…Atrox…gone," he mumbles, shocked.

It's then that she realizes her mother is gone… and she senses that it was the Atrox that took her.


	8. Planning

**Hello! Well, I want to say thanks to the reviewers that have reviewed again…I'm glad you like my story. Also, welcome to my reviewers section, my new reviewers! You guys are awesome! Haha, you know it makes me seriously happy that you like my story…it really boosts my self-esteem and makes me feel great. Thanks for being so incredibly patient, I really appreciate it. **

**Dre-Z: Thanks for reviewing finally! I'm sorry for bugging you about it though. Glad you like the story. Haha I see you like the nickname I gave you. )**

**Moira: Haha Moira, I didn't know you could send review to your own story from your own account either. And I'm glad you love the story. I think I'll use some of the ideas you gave me too…just wait and see. **

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: Okay, so you didn't really review but you did tell me what a beta is. Thanks so much for beta-ing for me. I really appreciate it, since apparently I keep making grammar mistakes and creating plot-holes. Thanks so much again. **

**Atrox's Daughter: Hey ebay! Haha, well who said I killed Serena? Like I've mentioned before, I didn't kill her. The Atrox took her. Well update your story soon.**

**Christopher Baladad: Thanks for reviewing, Chris. Sorry for sort of making you review. But you promised! Glad you like the story. **

**Serena-Love-is-Here: Yay! I'm glad you think my story's awesome…and I'm updating right now. **

**Scifigirl77: I'm glad you love it; I'll try to update a lot more, a lot sooner. **

**Inu-Moon-Lover: Haha, I feel like jumping up and down because of you. You're so nice! I can't believe you think I'm a talented writer…It feels really great to hear it from someone who doesn't even know me. You have no idea how that makes me feel. **

**I'm sorry for taking up so much space…from now on; I think I'll just send my private review replies. I'm so sorry, but I think you'll want to read the story now right? I mean that's why you're here…right? Okay, enough of my insecurities, on to the story! **

I was shocked. I mean, I just met Serena… my _mother_. God, it felt odd saying that. I peeked at my father to see how he was doing. He'd begun to shake so much, I worried he was going to have a panic attack.

"Dad…" I said, taking his hand gently and leading him to the couch. He let me guide him.

"Uh… how about you let me get you some tea?" I offered, trying to lighten up the situation; my empathetic abilities told me he was shocked and confused… and anger was beginning to rise to the surface.

I sighed and headed to the kitchen to make him some tea, hoping to calm him down. When I returned to his side, he was hyperventilating.

"Oh God," I muttered, taking one of his hands. "Dad, listen to me. Breathe slowly; take deep breaths… There, much better."

I'd never seen this side of him before. The Stanton I knew was a powerful, steady, loving father. The Prince of Night. Brave. Strong. Not… whatever he was right now. Apparently, most of his hope and strength lay in Serena, as well as his hope and faith that she was safe and they'd be together again.

Once I was sure he woudn't start hyperventilating again or have a full-scale panic attack, I called the one person I knew could help. Hopefully, she'd answer.

An hour later, Jimena was standing in my kitchen, silently trying to comprehend everything I had just explained to her. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you and… _your father_… were talking in the hallway and all of a sudden you heard this noise and you knew the Atrox took her?"

I'd never met Jimena in my life, but the mutual dislike she and my father shared was obvious. Jimena was pretty, but she could be annoying at times — like now, for example. It had to have been the twentieth time I'd repeated this to her. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hide my impatience; in all honesty, I couldn't have cared less if she knew. "Yes."

"Can we please get moving?" my father called from one of the stools near the counter, seemingly fully recovered. He was annoyed - I didn't have to be an empath to know that. I smirked, something I picked up from dad. Only I could tell that Stanton, er, _Dad_, was putting on this act to show Jimena he wasn't weak. Inside, however, he was broken and lost. Without Serena, he had no life. Well, minus me, of course. Sometimes I wondered if he just loved me because I was part of Serena, though. If something ever happened to Serena… he'd fall apart.

The sadness, confusion, and rage that came from Jimena and my dad was uncomfortable, and I hated to admit that the situation didn't faze me much at all. Then again, I had just met my "mother" about two hours ago.

_Well, at least I got out of that conversation with dad…_ I gave a silent thank-you to the gods, if they were listening.

"Sienna," dad called, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, uh… yeah?" I said stupidly.

"We have a plan." Apparently, while my thoughts were wandering, they'd banded together to create a "fool proof" plan. But, of course, they needed my assistance. Quickly, they filled me in on my duties and went over the plan again. Once we were all comfortable with the plan, we set off, each to our respective jobs.


	9. My Job

**Heyy…well I'd like to thank my beta, Avery, otherwise known as Disco-Dancing on the Roof. And I'd like to take this opportunity to put up my disclaimer, yet again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Lynne Ewing's fabulous characters. It's an honor to even be able to use these characters. Hehe, especially Stanton and Tymmie. Sorry if I hurt anybody's feelings with the abuse of Tymmie here. **

I was supposed to go out and find some Followers, then convince them to tell me where they were keeping Serena, and what they wanted in exchange for her. Yeah, I thought it was dumb, too. (There was just no way that was the entire plan.)

"Tymmie!" I yelled, walking into the alley next to Planet Bang.

_Yes? _the reply slid across my mind as he began to materialize in front of me.

This - the materializing thing, I mean - would scare most people, but as I had to constantly remind myself, I wasn't like most people. I was used to this already.

"Where is my mom?" I demanded, my voice imperious lest he think I was joking.

"Oh, so you've found her? Where, at home?" he asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah - and then ten minutes later the Atrox took her," I replied. My anger was rising up to meet the surface. Why couldn't he just answer my questions? It'd be a lot less frustrated.

He snickered, his eyes telling me that he already knew about this. "My, my, somebody's cranky. You don't even really like her."

He was right, but I hated the look he was giving me, as if her were my superior. _We'll just have to see about that,_ I snarled to myself.

"I'm ready for some answers," I said, moving closer to him. "And _you_ are going to give them to me."

"Sure, am," he said, obviously amused. "But what are you going to do if I don't?"

_That's it, I've had enough!_ I think to myself.I let out the power that had been building up inside me along with all the anger and confusion from earlier. My little - yeah right, _little _- power blast knocked him straight off his feet and he hit the wall. Using only my mind, I pinned him against said wall, my eyes alight with fury. "Now, be good and explain everything to me. Let's start from the beginning."

"Ouch…" He muttered something about forgetting how powerful I was. His pain brought a satisfied smirk to my face. I was enjoying it. With a little more… _encouragement_, he was bleeding and gasping for breath.

"Fine, I'll talk," he groaned, still pinned against the wall.

I glare at him. "Then start."

"So once there was this beautiful goddess, her name was Serena - and, yes, she is your mom. She fell in love with a strong, not to mention old, Follower named Stanton; obviously your father. One day, things got a little… uh… out of control, and they created you. Stanton kidnapped Serena upon her request and they spent months together in that little room of theirs, making the rest of us cover for him and act as his slaves. God, that sucked…" he began.

"Can we please skip that and fast-forward seven years?" I hiss, irritated.

"Fine. So you probably want to know why I tried to kidnap you that one day, right? Okay, so I'd say - eh, about a month and a half earlier - I saw a little girl playing in the hallway on the third floor as I was going up to see Stanton about something. At the time, I thought you were one of the Follower slaves serving almighty Stanton like the rest of us, but then I saw your eyes. They were a beautiful sapphire blue, but more importantly, they weren't hollow like the rest of ours. You were human. So you could imagine my surprise when I saw a little girl playing in Stanton's space. When I asked you what you were doing up there, you said you lived there. Nobody else knew about you. I finally had power over your father. I just had to make sure you weren't under his protection and influence. Then your father had to go and screw up my plans. Same thing a few years later. Your mother ruined everything for you and Stanton when she went to see you. The Atrox found you that way… well, with a little bit of my help. So if you want to see your mommy again, go talk to the person who took her."

I slapped him, livid. _He_ was the reason my dad was falling apart. _He_ was the reason my mom was gone. _He _was the reason I was standing in this alley, freezing my ass off.

But, of course, he was right. He knew nothing. He was just a power-hungry bastard. I finally released him from my grip.

He fell to the ground, gasping. As I turned to fade into shadow and meet Jimena and my father, I heard him gasp out, "Tell your father to go see him. He can learn a thing or two about the Atrox and himself…"

The message seemed harmless enough, but the emotion that came with it disturbed me. He knew something, and I could already tell I wasn't going to like it.


	10. The Truth

**Heyy…Well, I was bored and I don't like to keep people waiting so I decided to write chapter 10. So, since there aren't that many reviews, here are my review replies:**

**Scifigirl77: Haha, I didn't even notice I was doing it in first-person…And again, I'm glad you like it.**

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: It's okay, I mean compared to all the mistakes I've made…Thanks, yet again, for being a fabulous beta! **

**Blinxi: Yeah, I love Sienna. Haha, that's probably good because she's my character… **

**Atrox's Daughter: I'm sorry again for messing with Tymmie. So sorry! I hope you like this one more.**

**Well, that's pretty much all. Oh, advertisements! Haha, today I am advertising two stories. 1) Twilight vs. DOTM by Ceana Moira haha yes, this story is written by Moira and I and we're just starting it. Go check it out, I put the prophecy up. 2) The Atrox's Daughter by Atrox's Daughter I've given u the reasons for this one so ya…**

**Here's chapter 10:**

–**Note- If you don't like the humor bits in this chapter, blame the beta! I (the beta) added those to try and keep this from getting melodramatic. But if you hate it, yell at me, 'kay?**

"Dad! Jimena!" I yelled, stepping off the elevator onto our floor.

They walked out of the kitchen.

"So, did you learn anything?" Stanton asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, I learned stuff, but not about where Serena is, or what the Atrox wants with her. Oh, by the way, Tymmie said you should go talk to the Atrox." I informed him.

Stanton groaned and Jimena frowned.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well, I've been trying to get premonitions about Serena, but _nada_. I can't really force them to come."

"I've been… uh… well it's not important." Stanton – he tells me to call him Dad, but what listen? - turned to Jimena, "Is it safe for me to go see the Atrox?"

"Uh…" She massaged her temples, thinking. "Yeah."

"Sienna, I love you; remember that no matter what happens." He turned and faded into shadow.

I hate it when he goes all sappy.

_**Stanton's P.O.V.**_

I soared above the city for a few minutes, faster than I'd ever gone before. My love for Serena was driving me. _What if I'm too late?_ I wondered to myself.

Finally, I arrived at my destination. I materialized, _The Dungeon_, a nightclub and the Atrox's lair, standing in front of me. Gathering my courage, I stepped inside.

I used to go there constantly, back before Serena and Sienna. The place was full of Followers. At least, if they weren't Followers, they were either Initiates or were going to be crossed over tonight. I scanned the crowd and spotted Karyl near the back, dancing with another Follower, Yvonne. I walked the other way, towards the 'gateway to Hell'. (Cheesy clichés were the least of my problems, okay?)

I slipped into shadow and down into the center of Hell where the Atrox lived.

_Ah, my Prince. What would you like? _The Atrox greeted me, blending in with the shadows of the room. The room was actually very nice, considering its location. It was large, about the size of my apartment, and was the only office the Atrox had.

"Where is Serena?" I asked, not wanting to delay this any longer. The pain and fear from losing her was overwhelming. I, being the Prince of Night, am not weak, of course, but when it comes to Serena my insecurities and weaknesses show.

_Ah… the goddess…_ It murmured, moving closer to me. _She's… busy._ Immediately, I got an image in my head of her working as a _servi_, a slave.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll…" I began, my rage clouding my better judgment.

_You'll what?_ It jeered, obviously amused. I loosed a mental sigh: of course I couldn't do anything, since the Atrox is only the supreme effing immortal evil being… thingy. (Hey, I'm under stress – we can't all string together perfect sentences!)

_But I am so much more…_ the Atrox let the thought slide across my mind. I shuddered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

_I shall tell you._ The Atrox materialized into one of its many human forms. It liked to appear in the image of some of the souls in captured; it enjoyed the change, I suppose.

_Are you ready to know the truth, my son?_ It asked rhetorically.

I assumed it meant that in the figurative sense – but you've noticed that this has been one of my smarter days already, haven't you?

The Atrox stepped out of the darkness.

_I'm much, much more_, it repeats. I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see… my dad.

"Father?" I whispered, my voice shaky. I hadn't seen him for ages. I was with him when he died, actually.

"How does the Atrox have your soul?" (Yep, this has _really _beena good day for me. I'm just one big super-intelligent ball of smart, aren't I?)

He smirked. Well, at least now we know it's an inherited trait...

"The Atrox doesn't have my soul…" he began, his eyes, so familiar to me, brightening from the excitement.

"Then - how?" I asked. If I was confused before, I was ten times as confused now.

"I _am_ the Atrox," He hissed, looking defiant. If he hadn't been ultra-mature and ancient and stuff, he'd probably have been jumping up and down and running around in circles like that idiot apprenticed to me, Karyl.

Wait a second, my dad… the Atrox?

"What the fuck?" I demanded stupidly.

"Son, I didn't die. I needed you to think I was, though, so that the plan would work. You needed to reign by my side and find your bride."

"So let me get this straight, you are the Atrox. You captured you own son and turned me into an _invitus_? And then you sent me off to steal hope, thinking you were dead? _All this because you wanted me to find Serena?"_

"No. In fact, I don't think this… _goddess_," he spat the word out as though it were filthy, "Is even worthy of the title of the Atrox's bride."

"WHAT?" I yelled, angry. "You make me believe you're dead for all this time so that I can find my bride and now you're telling me Serena isn't worthy? She's an effing dark goddess - what could be better than that?" …In which angry and stupid combine…

"Yes, I promise, son, I'll explain everything later. But for now, all you need to know is that you need to find a worthy bride and fast. You have a few half-sisters-"

"What the-? I'm not marrying anyone — let alone my half-sister — if I can't marry Serena." …Add denial to the mix…

"Oh, there's Stella, Taylor, Trista, Arielle, Kelly, Cassandra…"

"Wait, Kelly? Cassandra? Don't tell me those are the Followers I know…" …disbelief and… constipation? Damned chili…

"Yes, they are. Though I am not too fond of Cassandra…"

I sighed, exasperated, and finally back on topic. "Well, I'm not marrying any of them. The only one I will marry is Serena. I love her - something you wouldn't exactly know about."

"Well, it's either you find someone worthy in the next 24 hours or your beloved Serena dies, your choice."

He left, and five minutes later I faded into shadow, heading towards home. _"I can't believe him! Who is he to storm into my life and tell me who I should marry? I'm Stanton, dammit!" _Yeah. Don't forget narcissistic.

I finally reached home, exhausted and worried. "What am I going to do?"

**Yes, I know this chapter is weird, but…it's getting closer to the final battle so yeah. I had to move things along. **


	11. My Choice

**Hello you guys! Yes, I know, I'm mean for making you wait like that. I'm scared I lost our interest with all my crazy ideas. I'm sorry if I did and I'm sorry if any of my future chapters lose your interest. Okay, (in an Oscar's voice), I'd like to thank: **

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: for beta-ing my story, being my support system and for encouraging me. You're great, I don't know what I'd do without you…(cries).**

**Atrox's Daughter: for always reading and bearing with me although I mess with your favorite characters. (sobbing)**

**Scifigirl77: for always being there and being a faithful and awesome reader and reviewer. Without your support, I don't know what I'd do…(thinks suicidal thoughts). Nah, I wouldn't do that to you guys, I've got stories to write! Well…that is if people read, review, and like them. **

**Moira Aine: for reviewing although you don't have to. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like the story…(fans face wildly with hand). Hehe…**

**God, I'm so dramatic today. Thanks to everyone for actually taking the time to read, but this time, can you review too please? You don't even have to sign in, I accept anonymous reviews! **

**Well, without further a due, here is your feature presentation…er, the story:**

Serena's Point of View because I figured you guys are curious

"Yes, almighty Atrox! You are the evilest!" I say, disgusted with myself. This was only one of my "duties" as a _servi, _massaging the Atrox's back I mean.

"A little to the left…" he says, turning the page of the magazine he was reading. I sigh, and move to the left.

I tried defying my "master" once, and let's just say that didn't go over too well. I pause for a second to finger my new scar on my arm. They branded me! The scar actually said, "Belongs to the evilest being in the universe, the Atrox." _Talk about cocky…_

"So, do you want to know what your prince is doing right now?" my master says, throwing his magazine aside.

At this, my eyes spark with excitement. "Yes!" I squeal, but my exhaustion making it sound like a whisper.

He stretches and continues, "Well, he's looking for a bride because he thinks it's going to save you. Haha, my son the idiot. I'm going to kill you anyway…"

He drones on, but all I can focus on is what he just said. _"My son?" "Looking for a bride?" But most importantly, "kill m-me?" I have to tell Stanton..._I try to send a message, but it doesn't go through. I have to think of some way to warn him…

Stanton's P.O.V. hehe, now to the good part

Squeak, squeak, squeak…Creak, creak…Squeak…

"Dad, stop fucking pacing!" I hear Sienna scream at me from another room. I stop and hear footsteps coming closer to me.

Sienna burst into my bedroom, fuming and leading Jimena who is obviously trying to calm her down, but failing miserably. "God, do you know how annoying that is?" she spits at me. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out trying to save Serena? What happened anyway?"

I sigh and decide to explain because I'm tired of attempting to break through my confusion and make a decision on my own. "The Atrox has given me twenty-four hours to find my bride or Serena…dies." I say to sum up my 'experience'. I glance at my watch, "Now I have…nineteen and a half hours to save her."

Much to my dismay (and pleasure), Sienna is deathly silent which in my opinion is a vast improvement to the screaming.

Jimena is the first to speak. "Who…who are you going to marry?"

I groan inwardly. "I have to meet some dark goddesses and a few Followers…"

Sienna's eyes light up at this. "Isn't my mom a dark goddess?" she asks, hope obviously igniting inside her.

"Yes, but she was a Daughter of the Moon, a chosen one. She's half good which is unacceptable to the Atrox," I explain, each word renewing my pain. The light in my daughter's eyes (now absent) mirror how I feel inside.

I announce my departure and leave Sienna who is near tears and Jimena who is trying to think of a way to save Serena without my having to marry someone; not because she likes me, but because Serena would be crushed if that happened. Feeling desperate, I dissolve into shadow and soar over Los Angeles back to the Dungeon, back to the Atrox's lair, back to the Followers' main hangout.

Once I materialize in the club, I feel a pair of arms snake across my waist and pull me closer to them, moving in time with the music.

"_How dare you! I love SERENA!" I think, but it is quickly replaced by this: "I must save her…"_

I turn to face my dance partner. "Hello," she says, smiling seductively. She is pretty, I must admit, with her honey-brown straight hair and her black and pink lace slip that showed way too much and didn't cover enough; but she was no Serena.

"Hey," I reply, answering her smile with one of my smirks.

"I haven't seen you around here, what's your name? I'm Hailey Parker."

"Stanton," I reply, "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I was the lecta like a month ago."

Our conversation is interrupted when two figures materialize on either side of her. The one on her right is small and strangely daring with her wavy blonde hair and a black string bikini paired with a micro-mini and leather boots. The one on the left is shyer, but you can tell she's the most dangerous of the three. She is sporting a silver halter and black capris with a chain hanging casually over her waist, her black hair flowing luxuriously down her back.

I look to Hailey for introductions and she immediately understands. "Guys, this is Stanton," she says gesturing at me. "Stanton," she points to the daring blonde, "Taylor Ryans." Motioning to the silent yet dangerous one, she says, "Riley Asher."

Taylor immediately responds by screaming "hi" and walking off to meet some guy behind me. Faintly, I hear Hailey apologize for her friend's behavior, but now I'm busy watching Taylor. _"Yup…daring and loud," I think as I watch her climb onto the bar and begin to dance despite her outfit._

I return my attention to Hailey who is now talking in hushed tones to a younger girl and Riley is nowhere to be seen. "Hello, who are you?" I ask, deciding that Hailey is probably an ideal target for a bride.

Before Hailey can respond, the girl says, "Trista." As she says this, I notice she's different. In one second I realize why, she's a human. Her eyes are full of hope and life. Hailey finishes their conversation and dismisses her.

Turning back to me, she has an apologetic look mixed with something that tells me not to ask who Trista is. I cut off her brief apology by asking, "How would you like to upgrade your position?"

"Wha…what?" she sputters, confused.

I respond and she asks, her voice full of suspicion, how and at what cost. Ignoring her questions, I tell her to trust me and lead her to meet my father.


	12. All For You

**Hi, well since I took so long to update, I'm giving you a few chapters. Sorry this whole thing was rushed, but Stanton was pushed for time! Well, my internet just got fixed so I couldn't update sooner and I was grounded for a week so ya… I'm sorry to those of you to whom I have been a faithful reader and reviewer if you updated your stories. I tried to read most of them yesterday! I love you guys, r&r please!**

_Stanton's P.O.V._

I stand at the edge of the cold fire and wait for Hailey to come out, recent events playing in my mind.

My father approved of Hailey, saying she was 'focused and cute'. That sickened me but relieved that I'd found a bride in order to save my love within twenty-four hours. If it was for Serena, I'd do anything.

Hailey, of course, had been ecstatic at this news and ran off to tell her friends and prepare for the so-called wedding.

I glance at Sienna, standing a few feet away from me, tears running silently down her cheeks. That had been my one request that Sienna be there to witness it now that everyone knew I had a daughter. Now I was beginning to regret that decision. Sienna was feeling incredibly hopeless and one look into her mind told me that Jimena had a terrible premonition, but I didn't look into it because I'd had enough bad news for one day.

My new bride finally steps out of the fire and is presented with the ceremonial cloak, the seal on it. She moves to my side and we present ourselves, the Prince and Princess of the Dark.

My last thoughts as we—Sienna and my new bride—soared to my apartment building were, "I love you Serena, this is all for you."


	13. The Darkest of All Days

**Hello! Most of you wouldn't notice this, but I increased my font size **

**by .5. Haha just thought you should know. So I'm typing this at two in **

**the morning because I'm so dedicated to all of you guys. See how much I love you. Here are my messages to my specially picked favorite peoples. **

**Moira Aine: I know Hailey is a nice name though. Remember I chose it **

**along with the others for one of my daughters? Well, I'm feeling **

**depressive so this chapter is too. The next will be better so maintain hope! **

**Scifigirl77: Of course this is not the end. I mean really, 13 chapters? **

**That's just not my style. But you wouldn't know that would you? Haha **

**just trust me on this. And yes I love the romantic stuff Stanton did too. **

**Inu-Moon-Lover: I'm pleased to know you think its pure awesomeness! **

**Here's me updating. **

**Atrox's Daughter: I don't know if I can make 3 chapters I'll try though. **

**Here's one of three. I wrote this at a party Ill have you know. Haha **

**not that I minded the party was for my dad so it wasn't really fun. And I **

**love writing. **

**Mollie R. Moony: Cool name by the way. Well I'm glad you think its **

**cool. I hope you'll still like it.**

**Violinist-gurl: I'm so sorry! I totally thought I posted this a long **

**time ago. I feel so stupid and mean. I'm so sorry! Ill make it up to you **

**with a lot more chapters and I'll update sooner! **

**Nxttimexoxo: Yeah, I know it's sad but I'm glad you love it. Sorry its **

**so dramatic guess that's how I was feeling when I started writing it so **

**it just kind of stuck. **

**Also, thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed any of my poems. My **

**poems might mean even more to me than my stories because they're so **

**personal, but idk. I love them all. Read my poems if you haven't yet and **

**review please! **

**Heres Chapter 13:**

_Serena's P.O.V._

"Serena, your beloved prince has married another. I told you he doesn't

love you. If he did, he would've found you a long time ago," my master,

the Atrox, says. Its words echo in my mind until I start to believe them.

Stanton is the Prince of Night, he is denied nothing. If he loved me,

he could find me. _No,_ another voice reminds me, _This is the Atrox, the _

_most evil, most powerful being. Of course Stanton wouldn't be able to find _

_you… but he could've tried. _

"But that's not the worst news, for you at least," the Atrox says, and I can hear it smirking. "But first, I think we should have a formal introduction. I am

Christopher Aridest. Chris, for short, or more formally known as the Atrox."

"Serena Killingsworth," I grumble.

"Serena," he says with a demanding tone that shakes me to the core, "Look at me."

"Is it okay?" I ask with a bit of humor mixed with irritation. The last

time I really looked at him I was chained and whipped, but not in the

fun way. Let's just say that was not a good experience. I even have the

scars to prove it.

"Yes," he replies, his voice conveying amusement. I look at him to find

that he looks vaguely familiar to someone I know but I cannot pinpoint

exactly who. He actually looks pretty good, but he'd of look better if

I didn't know exactly how old he is. "Yes," he says, interrupting my

thoughts, "My son does bear a striking resemblance to me."

"Um… should I know your son?" I ask, perplexed by his comment.

"Well, he was your lover - this reminds me, I'd really like to meet my

granddaughter. I've heard that her power rivals even mine. Also, I admire

Stanton for his attempts at hiding her. I didn't know until now, I must

say. He is very powerful, my son," says the Atrox knowingly.

I sit for a few minutes in shocked silence. That face I spent so much

time thinking about, dreaming about, was very similar to that of the man

standing in front of me.

"Oh goddess," I mumble. _This cannot be happening, but what about Ethan and Tianna?_

"Oh, Tianna? Sure, she was powerful enough to lock me into my shadow

state for a few years, but it eventually wore off. What a loss, though; she

was so very beautiful," he says, zoning off. It really gets me angry when

he reads my mind like that and more so when he answers my thoughts, but

right now I have more important issues.

"Not as beautiful as you, though. I mean, being a daughter and the key while being Hekate's chosen - come on, that had to be a big turn on. That is just enough to knock someone clear off his or _her_ feet," he whispers seductively.

This conversation was growing immensely uncomfortable.

"Ah, but I haven't told you the news yet."

I groan. Was he going to give me more chores? He already had me washing his gross feet. "Serena, the truth is, ah, it's a shame to waste such a beautiful girl, but you've served your purpose. I no longer have any need of you."

Oh, goddess. What did he mean?

"Yes, Stanton needed to be redirected. He was joining the 'good' side. Now, without you, he'll have no reason to."

"N-no," I stammer.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done."

I tried screaming, kicking and anything else you can name, I tried it all. But finally after hours of dreadful suffering, when he had had enough and decided to finish the job, I gave up. As I lay dying, I welcomed the light that came to consume me in the darkest of places on the darkest of days. This light was beautiful, holy; safe, ethereal. My soul was at peace, and my last words before I was lifted up were, _"Stanton, it's not your fault. I love you so much. Sienna, I'm sorry, and I love you more than you will ever know. I'll be with you both. Always."_


	14. Am I Insane?

**Hi! Well, since I felt so bad for not updating for a long time I've decided to give you guys a lot of chapters because you've been so nice and faithful to me. I love you guys! Okay, I'll save the drama for the story. **

**Haha, well once last thing before I give you guys this chapter; I want to thank my betas, Disco-Dancing on the Roof and Atroxs Daughter. They've been awesome and you have them to thank for the lack of plot-holes and grammar mistakes. Thanks so much!**

_Sienna's P.O.V._

"Serena? No, Serena, wait! You can't leave. You can't take her away from me! _No!_" I screamed, waking myself up out of a nightmare. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in my room and that was _just a dream_. It had to be, right? That couldn't have happened. Dad would've stopped him, right? But it felt so real…

Those thoughts were running through my mind when I caught my reflection in the full-length mirror. "Holy shit," I heard myself exclaim, jumping about a foot in the air. My face was tear-streaked, my makeup and hair a complete mess. But that wasn't the thing that scared me. The figure next to me did. Next to my reflection was a woman dressed in fine black and aqua garments with a veil that covered her face. What scared me even more was that she wasn't in the room with me, just in the mirror.

Barely recovered, I whispered shakily, "Who… who are you?"

The figure motioned for me to be quiet and reached out for my hand. I Didn't know if I was dreaming or just plain crazy, but my curiosity got the better of me and I put my hand into hers, letting her pull me forward.

Maybe I _was_ going insane, but I'd swear she pulled me through the mirror. She pulled me through the fucking mirror! Goddess, I _must_ be insane.

Suddenly, the lady's hand tightened its grip, yanking me from my thoughts.

"What is this place?" I whispered, feeling a mixture of confusion and awe - this place was pure bliss; a world of dreams. This world seemed to whisper my name luxuriously, filling me with wonder and awe. At that moment, the masked lady began her whisper-song, making me decide that I was truly insane (not that I hadn't already pretty much known that). What the hell was a whisper-song, anyway? Whatever. It worked here.

Anyway, back to the song. She was singing in a language I didn't know I could speak or understand. Weird, right? I couldn't say I knew the exact words, but the basic translation was pretty much as follows:

"We have come from near and far,

Bearing gifts to please you.

Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, aid my offering,

I need you."

The gist of it was that she was offering a sacrifice, I think. But once the initial shock and calm of entering the mirror place wore off, a new thought occurred to me. We didn't bring anything to offer, did we? What could she be offering? Then it dawned on me. She was offering _me._


	15. Mass Destruction

**Yo, yo, yo! What's up my homies? Okay sorry…just felt like saying something different for once. Haha…well I've been trying my best to update faster and my betas have been great about getting the chapters back to me as soon as possible. They're awesome. Thank you guys! **

**Moira Aine: Wow, long review. Thanks though. Haha, sorry about the cliffhanger…I know it's horrible when someone else does it and you're reading the story but idk it's impossibly fun to do it yourself…Hehe…**

**Scifigirl77: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! You don't know how much this means to me ). I'm sorry Serena died though…it's just part of the twists that fit into the story. I've been planning that twist for a looong time. I just had to wait for the perfect moment and then seemed good. I'm glad you like it.**

**Well, thanks to all of you who even read my story but I would like you to review! I love reviews! And I accept anonymous reviews too…Hm…Here I'll sprinkle fairy dust on you. launches into song You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Haha, now review after you read this!**

**Here you go:**

_Sienna's P.O.V._

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God…_Okay, Sienna, focus! You have to do something! Think!_ My mind screams at me. It's a shame, really, that my body isn't functioning properly, that I'm frozen in fear.

Since I can't move, I decide to abandon all hope and my mind starts to wander. _What started all this, anyway?_ I wonder. _Oh yeah, that nightmare…_ I recall it perfectly, as if I were reliving (or should I say re-dreaming) it…

_I'm in a dark room, the darkness stretching on till forever. Or so it seems. This lasts for a long time. An hour? A day? A week? I can't tell._ We_ can't tell. Yes, there's someone in the room with me. You couldn't tell if it weren't for the shuffling. We don't talk because you never know who's listening. We barely sleep. We stay alert._

_Finally, the door opens a crack, giving us a glimpse of light and the outside world. They drag the other prisoner out and I silently follow because they don't seem to notice me._

_I don't realize how rapidly and gracefully I'm moving until the other prisoner comes to a stop. I look around to find something to hide behind - but what I see stops me dead in my tracks. I'm standing halfway through a door. As in, the door is closed and I'm actually walking through it. This surprises and amuses me, but I don't dwell on it because the other prisoner enters another room just then._

_I trust myself and begin to walk towards the wall with my eyes closed. When I open them again, I see my fellow prisoner sitting on the floor, massaging a man's foot with her back to me. _Eeew!_ I think, but the man begins to speak so I focus my attention on him. I'd tell you what he said, but… I couldn't hear. I could only watch his actions._

I will not relay the next events to you in great detail because they were rather gruesome, but basically, the prisoner died because the man tortured and killed her. He didn't even notice me as he started mumbling to himself. By that point, though, I wasn't paying attention anymore; my eyes were glued to the figure in front of me. The figure of the dead prisoner was… _my mother._

And then I supposedly woke up and saw that lady in the mirror… well, you know what happened. So, yeah, I'm here now. I'm about to die. Fan-freaking-tastic. Forgive me if I don't shout for joy. But after reliving that nightmare, my mind begins to function properly. In my panic, I do the first thing that comes to mind; I close my eyes and use all my power and energy to make this stop.

Once I open my eyes, I'm appalled by what I see. The magical land was now a dead wasteland. No more beauty. Everything… gone.

"How could this happen? Who did this?" I ask aloud. Inside I know what happened. A voice inside says, _You did this. It's all your fault. Look what you can do…_

**Well what do you think? Good, bad, great, terrible, weird? Review please!**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I wanted to say hi and tell you that I am writing again and I have changed my name from ceana sorcha to emotional-dreamer. It fits me and I've been wanting to change my pen name for a while now so there you go. I'll be updating and adding more stories soon, I promise! I love you guys!**


	17. Kylie

**Hi everyone. I am sorry I haven't been updating! It's just because I've been so busy and my birthday is coming up so I'll be even busier getting ready for my party. I can't wait! Okay, I really am sorry so I'll try to make it up to you by updating more often and/or giving you longer chapters. Now stop glaring at me…I can't take it…No…**

**Addie W.: Well, I'm updating. Glad you like the story.**

**Bloodrose197: I'm glad you like the story but Sienna _does_ like her mother. She's just uncomfortable and warming up to the idea…**

**Moira Aine: I shall give you a cyber-cookie. ((hands reviewer cookie)). Aren't you special or something? Well…you haven't talked to me in a while. It's a shame you don't know about how messed up I am right now…I mean seriously. It's not even funny. Well this has nothing to do with the story but oh well. Glad you like it.**

**Scifigirl77: Haha I'm sorry I had to kill Serena. A lot of people are surprised by this but you never know what my imagination can come up with…((giggles mischievously)) Don't worry I'll make it up to you since you've been so good about reviewing since the start. Hope you had fun on your vacation!**

**Blackrose196: I'm glad you think it's good. I did a lot of research on dreams and symbols in dreams before so…I don't know. I guess it stuck. I'll stop the symbolism for now though.**

**Angelium: Okay, I'll explain what happens in the 14th and 15th chapters really briefly for you. In chapter 14, Sienna is in the "mirror place" that I have yet to name. She is dazed by the magic and beauty of the place at first but once that wears off, she realizes that the woman that she saw was speaking in Greek and strangely she could understand it (you know since she's a daughter). At this point she realizes that the woman is making an offering and _she _was the offering. In chapter 15, Sienna panics and in her panic, confusion, and anger, she unintentionally wipes out the whole "mirror place". This is important because that's where she realizes the full extent of her powers and what she is capable of doing. Also she "sees" what happened to her mother. This is another one of her powers because Sienna is all-powerful. Sorry it's confusing but it'll clear up later. Haha…okay sorry I got carried away but basically her subconscious is blaming herself for everything and now she thinks she is some kind of monster. There you go…hope you understand now.**

**For the record, this story is dedicated to all my faithful and lovely reviewers/fans!**

_Hailey's P.O.V.:_

(_A/N: Hailey is the girl who married Stanton earlier in the story if you do not remember.)_

Stanton and I have been happily married for about a month now. No, scratch that. I wish we were happy…_ I'm_ happy. Stanton is… _distant._ Serena is his life; his last hope is that she is alive and safe.

I'm afraid my news is going to break him. He needs to stay strong for our family. If not for me, for Sienna. Because, of course, Sienna and I don't really get along, to put it nicely. Truth be told, I _hate_ her. She thinks of me as an older sister rather than a mother just because I am only four years older than her. The nerve! That bitch needs to learn some respect. _I'm_ her mom now and I deserve to be treated that way, damn it! Just because she has unlimited power available at her fingertips doesn't mean that she has the right to act like a freaking princess. _I _am the fucking Princess of the Night. She needs to deal with that.

Okay, so maybe I am a bit jealous. I mean, I am older than her and I've worked harder than her and in theory I am higher than her but who has all the fucking power? She does… but I digress.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, awakening me from my hostile thoughts. I spun around, about to give this unlucky person a piece of my mind when I saw…

…My sister.

"Oh my god, Ky, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

Once I got myself under control I studied her. This wasn't the sister I knew, the Keelin Brigit Sorcha with sparkling gray-green eyes and a great sense of humor that I loved. The girl in front of me was depressed, withdrawn, all sense of light gone from her eyes. This was not my sister, no way.

"Kylie?" I asked softly. Because of our long names, Kylie and I created names for ourselves when we were younger. I was six at the time. My real name is Aisling Siobhan Sorcha.

When she didn't answer, I got worried. "Ky, honey, tell me what's wrong."

Finally, she looked up from the ground and straight into my eyes. Her words, though quiet, showed me how much she had changed. "Why did you leave me? You promised…"

Fuzzily, vaguely, then in sharper definition, I recalled a promise I had made to her back when I was really young. I had said to her, "Keelin, I promise that I will always be here for you. I won't leave without you. I won't leave you…" This was after another one of mom's episodes. For as long as I could remember, it had always been just me and Ky. I didn't know who my dad was and neither did Keelin. We were only half-sisters; our mom accidentally got pregnant twice by two different men on two different occasions. We've always treated each other as real sisters, full sisters, though. I was always in charge of making sure we had food, making sure the house was clean, keeping Keelin out of the way. I shuddered as my mind recalled my past. Everyday our mom went out to "work". Each time she'd come home either drunk or with a new guy, or, most often, both. Our house was small with two bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms. My mind recalled this one event that was so bad I didn't even share it with Ky, but I focused on the task at hand before I had a chance to relive it. Mom's episodes usually involved some type of cruel and sometimes unusual punishment, but I could tell this went far beyond anything that Keelin has faced before.

"Ky… oh my God, I'm so sorry. Ky, you have to tell me what happened!" I begged, keeping my gaze locked onto hers.

She sank to her knees in front of me and I sat down with her. I didn't touch her because I didn't know how she would react. After a long pause, she finally spoke, looking down. "She… she made me _watch_."

I gasped, recalling the memory I had just tried to block out of my head. Mom had made me_ watch_ one time. She had told me I was a bad girl. Then she had brought me into her room where she had one of her guys and locked the door behind her. I had to sit in the corner and watch them… watch them _have sex. _Yeah, I listened to every one of my mom's screams and moans and I watched as they touched each other. Every time my mom saw me move, she'd scream at me to _get back _into my _spot_ and that when she was done she'd give me _more_ punishment. At the end, my mom brought the man to me and made him… she made him _touch _me. I sat there, scared out of my mind, for about an hour while the man put his dirty hands all over me, touching me here and there. I was shaking by the time he was done.

So you can imagine my surprise and anger when I heard that my sister had suffered through the same punishment as me. Quietly, I let out a string of curses then turned back to my sister. I pulled her close to me and just hugged her, hoping to soothe her. Instead of welcoming my embrace, she pushed me away and turned to look at my face.

"That's… that's not all…" she whispered, shaking so hard I thought she would have a seizure.

There was more? "Kylie, tell me what's wrong, honey," I murmured, worried by my sister's actions. She was never the one who fell apart. That was my job. When my first boyfriend broke up with me I was the one who broke down while Ky stayed strong and plotted our revenge. When mom came home more drunk and violent than usual it was Kylie who convinced me that I wasn't alone; that someone loved me. As much as I hated to admit it, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. This never happened before…

"Hales… I'm p… p… pre… pregnant," she said, the tears she fought so hard to hold back finally coming out. But she wasn't done. "And… and it was _his_. The father is one of mom's_ fuck-buddies."_ That was the name we made for mom's "friends". At this point she was sobbing violently. I gathered her into my arms and brought her over to the couch.

"Shh, shh… Ky, it's all right. We'll get through this. I won't leave you again. We'll get through this…" I whispered, rocking her back and forth.

Once she quieted down I asked her all of the necessary question like if she had gotten checked for STDs, and how far along was she. She replied that she had been checked and she was clean but she was five months pregnant. She had been staying at one of her friend's houses until she found me.

I told her to go shower while I prepared the extra room for her. The extra room was next to Sienna's but still relatively close to mine and Stanton's. Besides, if she needed anything I could just materialize. Which reminded me, I needed to explain that to Ky…

I was awakened from my thoughts by two ear-piercing screams that came from the bathroom. Worried about my sister, I rushed over there to find Kylie dressed only in a towel and my step-daughter Sienna staring at each other wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

At this point I stepped in. "Kylie," I said gesturing at Sienna, "My step-daughter, Sienna. Sienna, my sister, Kylie."

"Uh… hi," Sienna said, her hand extended. Kylie shook it shyly and asked if she could leave so that she could finish getting dressed. With a slight flush, Sienna agreed and went off to her room.

A few minutes later, my sister emerged fully dressed and clean from her shower. "Um… you're married?" she asked, a slight flush on her face.

At this, I laughed. "So I guess you're feeling better?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, the shower helped, and I thought about what you said. I'm really glad I have you, Hales. I love you."

"Aw… me too, sis, me too. But we have so much catching up to do!" I jabbed lightly, trying to lighten the mood. I hate it when she's all serious…

"Yes, well, why don't you show me to my room, then introduce me to your family? I still can't believe you're married…" Oh, good. It worked.

I laughed and threw her a pretend-glare, then proceeded to give her a mini-tour of the place. When I was finished, she insisted on meeting my family. I was saddened by this because I didn't want to share her with anyone but I agreed anyway. When I became a Follower, I had kept the love for my sister buried at the bottom of my being. I never let that go and I love her more than myself.

"Stanton! Sienna! Come here! I need you to meet someone!" I yelled, keeping my promise to Kylie. My sister and I were seated at the kitchen counter at this point. Sienna came into the kitchen a few moments later talking to someone—Jimena—on her cell phone. I kicked that good-for-nothing bitch out of my house the day I moved in. Stanton had enough reminders of his "love" as it was. I mean, with Sienna and all. I've seen Serena's pictures, I'm not stupid. Well, she doesn't really look like her except for the eyes, but she totally has her attitude. This reminded me of the news I had for Stanton earlier.

"Did you find her?" my prince asked, stepping out of the shadows behind me. _And who is she? _he slipped into my mind as he noticed my sister. Ignoring his questions, I motioned for him to sit down and I glared at Sienna, telling her with my eyes to hang up the phone. She understood and hung up immediately. I waited for her to take a seat before I spoke.

"Stanton, Sienna, I want you to meet my sister, Kylie," I said. "Kylie, that is my wonderful husband Stanton and my fifteen year old step-daughter, Sienna." I blinked. "Well, you've already met Sienna."

The exchanged awkward hellos, then I continued. "Because we have some _family problems, _she will be staying here. I want you guys to treat her with respect and give her what she needs because she is five months pregnant. This is a really hard time for her so I want you to be there for her, okay?"

"Stanton, honey, I… I heard what happened to Serena. Honey, she's gone. The Atrox got rid of her."

At this, he stood up. "No! No… I promised. I promised nothing would happen to her. She can't be gone… She can't…"

I sensed that he was going to break down, so I dismissed Kylie and Sienna. As I walked over to help Stanton, I saw the two girls talking and I silently wished that I was wrong about Sienna and my sister could find a friend in her.

**Oh yeah, I am good! I have a purpose for Kylie/Keelin. Sorry if that switch in the names confused you. Just know they are the same person. I'd have you know this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I think I'll write the next chapter soon. As in… a few hours maybe? Haha, I love you guys ) **

**Now review please!**


	18. Finding A Friend

**Hi. So I briefly considered dropping this story because nobody really seems to like it anymore. But I decided I would finish it for two reasons. **

**I want to have a finished story and I wrote so many chapters for this already!**

**Scifigirl77 likes this story so I am updating if only for her.**

**Sorry but there won't be too many chapters left. I'm estimating at the most five, but I may be wrong. ) If you want more, review.**

**Scifigirl77: You rock! For various reasons, but most importantly for being a faithful reader/reviewer and liking my story and wishing me a happy birthday. **

**Disclaimer: Lynne Ewing owns all the characters you know about, I own Sienna, Kylie, and Hailey.**

_Sienna's P.O.V.:_

Kylie was cool. I couldn't grasp that she and Hailey (a.k.a. the stepmother from hell) were related. We clicked almost immediately. After Hailey dismissed us, I took her to my room so that I could learn more about her. I learned almost her whole life story within just four hours. I told her about myself too, careful about the fact that her sister had joined the dark side. I didn't think that the shock would be good for a pregnant girl. Besides, I wasn't the person to break that news to her. Her sister would have to do that. I really did like Kylie though.

"Um…Ky?" I asked timidly.

"Mmhmm?" She was sitting next to me on the bed flipping through the channels.

"What are we?" I didn't even have to elaborate, she just knew.

"You're my best friend and I am yours," she answered simply and matter-of-factly.

"You know," I mused, "I've never had a best friend before."

"Hailey was mine. Now I have two."

"You're lucky, you know. I think she really loves you."

"Yeah, sure. She's like a mom. Well, my mom didn't do the job so I guess someone had to…"

"I wish I could say the same. Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if Stanton and Serena had been happily married in a nice, safe neighborhood."

"It would've been different," Kylie said softly. She knew exactly what to say. I guess that's how it was with friends. Or that's what I'm guessing.

"Sienna, you want to know something; best friends don't keep secrets from each other. I just thought you'd like to know. I'd never keep a secret from you, promise!" She said this, gazing at me intently, as she raised her pinky finger.

I followed suit soon after, whispering, "I promise."

We linked pinkies and made our promises, vowing to be there for the other.

"Kylie, I have something to tell you…" I whispered, having made my decision. I told Kylie my whole life story complete with tales about my powers and the Atrox. Instead of running off, screaming, Kylie stayed with me the whole time whispering comforting words and listening to me.

Once I was done, I glanced at her warily. Her expression gave nothing away and I felt like reaching into her mind would be wrong at this particular point in time. Then she said three words that surprised me. She said, "I believe you."

That meant so much to me. And that is when I was sure that we were best friends. I finally had someone to share everything with and come to in times of trouble. I had someone who I could count on. I had Kylie.

It was weird how in the most unlikely circumstances and at the oddest of times I met my best friend.

**Lame, I know. If you hate it, tell me. I already know I suck. Just rub it in for me please. **

**Chapter 19 – The Warning**

**Chapter 20 – Choosing Sides**

**Chapter 21 – My Personal Light**

**Chapter 22 – The War**

**Chapter 23 – The End**

**That's pretty much it I think. If I even do that much. This is just an outline I created right now.**


	19. The Warning

**Hey! So I'm soo sorry that I haven't been updating. Thanks for reading all of you! Even though I've been so terrible. I really appreciate it. **

**This is dedicated to:**

**scifigirl77 because she has continued reading my story for the longest time and she's like one of my biggest fans for this story.**

**Addie W. because she reviewed my last chapter even though she forgot before and because she likes the story.**

**Ivebeen because she's really sweet and she enjoys reading my story. **

**AustralianSail because she joined to read and review my story and because she thinks I write well.**

**Kikyou Bellflower because she motivated me to keep writing and she likes my story. **

**Haha…see the pattern here? Well here you go…I'm finally updating. I know, I suck. I'm sorry. Oh for the record, I wanted to point out that I absolutely adored the last sentence in my previous chapter. Haha…for those of you who just want to get on with the story, it was "It was weird how in the most unlikely circumstances and the oddest of times I met my best friend". I love that so much. OH MY GOD!!! I FOUND A FLAW IN MY STORY!!! NOOO I MUST FIX IT! In chapter 11, there is a girl named Trista. She is no major character, just some girl who Hailey paid off to watch her sister, Kylie, for her. Okay? Sorry about that…**

**Well onto the story…finally, I know…**

_Sienna's P.O.V._

"_Sienna…" _Someone's mind called out to me. "_Sienna…"_

"_Who is it?" _I asked, searching for the mind.

"_Sienna…you're in danger…"_ The voice continued its message, ignoring me completely.

"_What? Who is this?" _

"_It's not your fault. You can't stop it. You're going to have to choose…"_

Giving up on my original quest to learn the identity of the person who was 'speaking' to me, I sent back, "_Choose between what?"_

"_Sienna, you have to choose between the ways of your father and that of your mother. You must choose between hope and power. You must choose…"_

Confused, I said, "_What? I don't understand…How am I in danger?"_

"_You must choose…The war begins soon. Goodbye Sienna…"_

"_No!"_ I tried to send back but I couldn't reach the mind anymore. The ties that connected theirs and mine had been severed. What could they mean?

It was at this moment that she heard the voices of both her father and her best friend screaming her name. Her eyes snapped open and she was surprised to find herself in the middle of a black cloud.

"_Sienna…it's almost time…_" It whispered.

Time for what? What was everyone talking about? These were my last thoughts before I fell unconscious.

**Yes, a completely lame, rubbish chapter but I'm writing the next one already so….there! Hahaha…**


	20. Choosing Sides

**True to my word, I'm writing the next chapter. See…I'm going to finish this within a few days. I so cannot wait! Woo-hoo! Yeah!**

_Sienna's P.O.V.:_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was something about screaming…

"My dear, you're awake," a voice called out. It wasn't a voice I knew. It wasn't even comforting. In fact, this voice was menacing, cold, terrifying.

"Who…who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm disappointed. I figured your father would've mentioned one or two things about me," the voice…he…continued.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"My name is Karyl. I used to be a Follower in your father's league along with Tymmie. Then, he dropped off the face of the earth and I had to work to build myself up to where I am now. I'm stronger than your father now. I'm almost as strong as you…"

Karyl. Karyl…where have I heard that name before? Oh yes! Tymmie mentioned him to me once…

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone.

"What I don't have. I want more power. I want your father's position," he answered.

"Well…good luck with that," I said yawning.

"You're going to help me get it," he stated.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you care about your little human friend, Kylie, and your father for some reason I cannot fathom."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Sienna…Sienna is it?"

I nodded and he continued. "Sienna, you're a bright girl. Figure it out."

I pondered this for a second and voiced my fears. "You…you have them?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"No…leave them alone! I'll…I'll give you my powers. Just please, let them go!"

"Ah, darling, I wish it were that simple. I can't take your powers. I need to use your powers to get me what I want. Do you understand?"

I nodded meekly, concerned for the safety of the two closest to me. This was my entire fault. If only I hadn't been so born. If only I didn't have all these powers…

"Well, I think I forgot to mention something. You can only save that little human girl if you cooperate. I cannot guarantee the safety of your father. Quite the contrary actually, he's going to die either way."

"No…why? Isn't there something else I could do?" I asked desperately.

Ignoring me, he said, "So in other words, you can either kill your father right now or you can watch me kill both Stanton and your little friend."

I just stood there and stared. How could he do this? How could this complete stranger just come in and ruin my life. This kept happening. Someone was always ruining my life.

"What's your choice?"

Suddenly, I was furious. Why did everybody keep telling me to do this? Was the weight of the world on _my_ shoulders? Technically, I was nine years old. I was still a kid. I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this power. I didn't ask to have my life turned over. None of this was my choice but now that I don't want to have to decide I have to choose! This wasn't fair…this wasn't fair at all.

"Where are they?" I asked, my tone demanding immediate assistance to whatever I wanted.

"I don't believe you are in the position…"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I thundered.

"They're over there," he pointed to his right and I saw Stanton and Kylie bound and gagged on the floor near the corner. Immediately, I felt some relief but I pushed that aside for later.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? WHAT DID STANTON EVER DO TO YOU?" I screamed.

"I…" he began to say but I cut him off.

"AND ANOTHER THING! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO CHOOSE? I DIDN'T ASK FOR THESE POWERS! THEY WERE GIVEN TO ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! SO WHAT THE FUCK!"

He didn't get a chance to explain because at that moment several things happened.

First, the chains and gags that bound my father and friend burst into a million pieces.

Next, the walls that enclosed us dissolved bringing us out to the crisp night air.

Finally, I heard the faint sound of Karyl's voice whispering, "It has begun…" as he turned into shadow and drifted away.

**I suck. I know. Now stop reminding me. Haha, I know you wouldn't do that…Um well sorry for the cliffhanger. 3 more chapters! Woo-hoo!**


	21. My Personal Light

**Hi. Okay everyone, I wanted to apologize profusely for not updating in so long. I'm working on the final two chapters right now and I'm trying to make them as long as I possibly can. Thank you so much for being patient and simply for reading and reviewing for so long. I really appreciate your support. **

**NeonNissa: I'm so sorry…well, it's finally here.**

**Addie W.: I'm a horrible person, feel free to hate me. I'm so sorry…**

**Atrox's Daughter: Haha, sorry for making you cry at school. Well, here's the next chapter and well, you'll just have to wait and see about the blood being spilt. **

**Hiy-bire: Yeah, I know what you mean about disliking cliffhangers. They really do suck. Sorry about that. **

**Scifigirl77: Thanks for reading and reviewing for so long. Haha yeah, I hate Karyl in my story too. **

**You guys have waited long enough, so here you go…**

_Sienna's P.O.V.:_

"Kylie? Dad?" I yell, running over to make sure they are okay.

"We're fine," Kylie says, rubbing her sore wrists. "What happened?"

Sienna ponders this for a second before answering, "I don't really know."

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad it did; it really sucked being bound like that."

My dad chooses this moment to speak. "What exactly does Karyl mean by 'it has begun'?" he says looking concerned.

"Um…Sienna," Kylie says, tapping my shoulder, "that can't be good." I look to where she is gesturing and gasp out loud. There are hundreds of followers assembled right outside where the walls were just moments ago, boxing us in from all sides.

"Wow," I think to myself, "the Atrox must _really_ want me."

"What is the meaning of this?" my father, Stanton, calls out in a loud voice. He is really brave, I decide. After losing Serena so many times, it is a wonder he is able to act so calm right now. I know he's doing it for me though, for me and for Serena. That thought makes me a bit nostalgic before I make myself focus. This could be the single most important moment of my life.

"Surrender her and your powers," a single voice calls out. There are so many out there it is impossible to tell exactly where it had come from.

"What will you do with her?" Stanton calls out, most likely stalling for time so that he could form a plan. It was appalling to see so many followers standing up to him like this since just last week, they were treating him with such respect… On second thought, the Atrox probably planned this all and I knew as well as any follower that his words were the law.

"We plan to destroy her," the same voice yells out. So much for being subtle…

The meaning under those words, however, were filling me with as much hope as despair because if what they were saying is true, that means that I'm too much of a threat to the Atrox.

"No," I say loudly before I can stop myself. My father looks at me as if I have grown a second head and it's obvious that he was about to try and reason with them. Kylie just smiles encouragingly, urging me with her eyes to continue.

"I'm not some…_thing_ you can just take or push around. I didn't ask for this. All I want, all I've ever wanted is to live a semi-normal life with my two loving parents and just to have fun and have a good life," I begin, taking a deep breath. This was beginning to get a bit repetitive…

Since no one interrupts, I continue. "But no, I can't have that. My mom had to leave when I was fucking three months old to keep me safe and when I finally get to really meet her for the first time, she gets kidnapped and destroyed. What kind of shit is that? And then there's all this. I didn't know about even half of these fucking powers until you all pushed me too far. That's all you've ever done; you keep pushing and pushing and you know what, I'm fucking tired of it. I've done _nothing_. All I've been doing is fucking existing. None of this is my fault at all and I've decided that I'm not going to take this anymore. Sienna Arielle Killingsworth gets pushed around by nobody anymore."

Complete silence follows my little speech for a minute or two and when something finally does happen, multiple things happen simultaneously as they have been lately.

First, Hailey and Tymmie materialize beside us.

Second, Tymmie grabs me and just kisses me, putting me in shock.

Next, Tymmie whispers that he's wanted to do that for a while and this might've been his only chance.

Then, I make him take Kylie away and protect her the best he can.

After, I feel Hailey and my father on either side of me prepared to fight.

And finally, and perhaps the most important event, I see the Atrox materialize at the head of the army.

Immediately I'm glad to have my family, Kylie, and Tymmie there to act as my own personal light in this darkness that I have fallen into.

**Haha…the last sentence was lame…oh well. Hope you liked it. Haha…I probably should have elaborated on the small relationship between Tymmie & Sienna. Hmm…maybe I'll do that later. Review please! **


	22. AuthorsNote, so sorry

**Hello Everyone! **

**I know, I know, this is exceptionally cruel writing an author's note like this but please, just listen. **

**Okay, first I would like to apologize. I know you haven't heard from me in quite a while. I am in the process of writing the next few chapters for each of my stories actually and I felt the need to give you an update about that. For further information and news about anything having to do with my fan fics, I created a LiveJournal. Let me know if you have one as well! Oh, you'll find the link on my profile. **

**I truly am sorry and I hope that you will all give me one more chance and continue reading my story. Each and every one of your reviews means a lot to me as well as the fact that you take the time to read this. Expect to hear from me a lot in the very near future seeing as I am lining up quite a lot of chapters and updates for you guys. Making up for lost time, you know. **

**Thanks so much for listening! **

**EmoDre **


End file.
